A package of this type is generally called a hinge-lid package. The hinge-lid package has a rectangular parallelepiped shape as a whole and includes four angular edges extending along its longitudinal direction. For that reason, a package of this type does not fit well in the hand when the user grasps the package.
To solve this problem, one well-known package has rounded edges instead of angular edges (for example, Patent Document 1). The rounded edge has an arc-like shape as viewed in cross-section of the package. In the case of the package disclosed in Patent Document 1, the arc-like shape of the rounded edge is produced by a notch line array formed in the inner surface of a blank for the package. More concretely, the notch lines extend parallel to each other along the longitudinal direction of the package, or of the blank. Notch line arrays are not exposed in the outer surface of the package, so that they do not disfigure the package, and the package fits well in the hand when the user grasps the package.
Patent Document 1: Published Patent Application No. 2004-524228